THE ULTIMATE BATTLE
by GhostBoy666
Summary: this is the ultimate battle r&r and 4 the haters do you realy think i care when you post #% @ like you suck or you should feel bad this is stupid im not talking to the people who gave me advice to them i say thanks but the haters i dont care what you post if i see hate in them i just ignore them


**hey guys dacoda here and i thought id take a break from the pearlshipping and zak and OC so im a white tiger and spiderman fan and will start our story with spiderman being taken over by carnage but with a different ending**

carnage:RAWRRR!-grabs nova with a tentacle and slams him on the roof top of the daily bugle-

powerman:NOVA!-tries to punch carnage but carnage wraps a tentacle around his arm and throws him off the roof-

-inside carnage-

spiderman:NO LOOK!-gets control for a second-

-outside carnage-

carnage:-makes his arm stretch and grabs powermans foot and pulls him up-shock...me...its...the...only...wa- RAWR!-throws power man at white tiger-

CRASH!

powerman:white...tiger...you...have...to...shock him-faints-

white tiger:ok

nova:-shooting at carnage (obviously missing)-i dont want to hurt you web head

carnage:-in a...creepy way-too bad i cant say the same about you-grabs nova again and slams him down-

nova:its up to you ironfist and whitetiger -faints-

ironfist:-runs at carnage with his fist glowing-

carnage:-has his back to iron fist-

-sharp needles shoot out of carnage's back and dont stab ironfist but outline him and bend so they have a good grip on him-

ironfist:spiderman let me go you must fight your own evil to beat this evil

carnage:I AM NOT SPIDERMAN THERE IS ONLY CARNAGE!-slams ironfist onto the ground-

ironfist:whitetiger you must defeat this evil that controls our friend-faints-

whitetiger:-gets out lightning claw(forgot what it is called)-

carnage:-stretches arm and rips off the lightning claw and throws it off the roof and picks whitetiger up by the neck-

whitetiger:please...web...head...take...control... please-faints because of lack of oxigen-

-in carnage-

spiderman:TIGER!-takes full control-

-out of carnage-

carnage:-in spidermans voice-i did it i took control guys look

-the others had recovered-

nova:what?

carnage:watch-concentrates and the symbiote disappeared-aand watch this-concentrates again and the symbiote comes out again-kool huh?-changes into spiderman-

powerman:that is cool it could help us with future fights

nova:that is awesome wed head!

ironfist:you have taken control of the darkness and in return you get its power

-they all turn to whitetiger for her oppinion-

whitetiger:-walks up to spiderman and hugs him-good job idiot

spiderman:-blushing under his mask-thanks tiger

-they seperate-

nova:lets go home

all:yeah!

-at peters house (yes they still live with him)4 weeks after the carnage thing-

nova:peter you might want to see this

-peter/spiderman walks outside to see green goblin sandman venom blackcat and doom-

-spider man goes after venom powerman green goblin white tiger black cat(CAT FIGHT!)nova sandman and ironfist doom-

~with powerman~

green goblin:lets go

powerman:ok-runs and tries to punch green goblin but his fist get caught and he gets shocked by a 1,000 kilowatz-

powerman:AHHHHH-charges at green goblin,who grabs powerman's head and slams him front left to right untill powerman faints-

~with nova~

sandman:bring it on

nova:fine sandy

sandman:why you little-changes into a cannon and shoots sandballs at nova-

nova:OH SHI- -gets knocked out of the sky-

sandman:-walks over to nova- -changes hand into a giant hammer and wacks nova untill he faints-

~with ironfist-

doom:well come on

ironfist:ok-runs at doom,who dodges easily and punches ironfist in the ribs-

doom:too slow

ironfist:-runs at doom again,who uses his rocket boot things to fly and dodge and do a dive and at the last second punch ironfist in the spine(he does not break it remember ironfist is strong-

doom:hehe

ironfist:-faints-

~with tiger~

blackcat:comeon kitty kitty

whitetiger:im a tiger!-charges at blackcat punching and kicking-

blackcat:thats more like it-blocking whitetigers attacks and attacking everytime she sees an opening-

-both back flip away from each other both extend their claws both run at each other jump and slice at each other and both land and stand there for 9 seconds until...-

whitetiger:-faints-

~with spiderman~

venom:well pete you ready to fight

blackcat doom sandman green goblin:i want in on this!

venom:ok then everyone let kill him!

-the heros woke up but were to weak to move all they could do was sit and watch-

spiderman:ive got to go all out on this one-becomes iron spiderman and carnage to equal carnage iron spiderman-

all the villians:this should be fun

all the heros(except spiderman):you got this web head

super spider:i think when im in this form ill call myself super spider-he attacks the villians-

sandman:-changes hand into hammer and smacks super spider in the chest sending him to doom-

doom:-lays on his back and kicks super spider up with both feel when he comes by then uses his rockets to fly up and punch super spider toward blackcat-

blackcat:-kisses super spider-

super spider:yuck sorry but i love someon else

blackcat:good then it will be easier to do THIS!-kicks super spider high up then uses her graphling hook to tie him up and yank him down and kick him toward venom before he hits the ground-

venom:finaly my turn-raps super spider up with tentacles and slams him on the ground over and over then picks up up and throws him to green goblin-

green goblin:time to finish this-punches super spider as hes comeing picks him up by the neck and shocks him with 4,000 kilowatz of electricity and drops him to the ground-

super spider:-faints but thats when the symbiote takes over- -gets up and changes his hand into an ax and slices sandman in half then threw his remains into a fire hydrent so he became mud and died-

doom:-tries to block with his arm when super spider slices at him with his ax hand so doom got his arm cut off then super spider cut his head off-

blackcat:-tries to sneak attack super spider from behind which super spider shoots sharp needles out of his back each one hitting its point in blackcats knees arms heart head eye and tummy-

venom:-tries useing his ax hand on super spider,who blocks with kis ax hand and changes his other hand into a long sword which he stabed venom's(harry's)heart-

green goblin:-gets on his saucer thing but super spider makes tentacles shoot out of his body and wrap up the saucer and slam it on the ground-

super spider:-walks up to green goblin whos laying down to hurt to stand up- -he looks around and sees what he has done and he sees his team mates who are scared...of him- -spider man gets control- -the iron spider man and symbiote disappear- -he calls fury to come get goblin- -he walks over to his team mates-guys?

all:yeah...spider man

spider man:im...sorry...im-im a monster ill leave now -begins to leave-

whitetiger:wait-puts a hand on his shoulder-dont go i i mean we love you

the rest:-shake their heads yes-

spider man:sorry tiger i have to go im not ment to be here jameson was right i am a freak

whitetiger:if your a freak then so ar we

spider man:you never lost control

whitetiger:yes i did remember kraven

spider man:but the drums made your crazy

whitetiger:no i lost control

spider man:yes but-

whitetiger:-lifts up her mask just past her nose and lifts spidermans just past his nose-

spider man:what are you doing

whitetiger:something i wanted to do since i met you -kisses spider man-

-people all around were taking picture(counting nova)and video taping it-

-they parted-

whitetiger:feel better?

spider man:heres my answer -kisses white tiger then hugs her and whispers in her ear-i love you tiger

whitetiger:i love you too idiot

**THE END**


End file.
